The display of flags has grown in popularity, particularly with renewed patriotism and the growing popularity of seasonal flags displayed outside the home. Such flags are typically mounted upon the house wherein the flag pole is typically oriented between 30° and 90° angle from vertical. In this orientation the flag is subject to become wound upon, tangled and wrapped around the flag pole through even moderate swirling winds, reducing their display appeal. It is therefore desirable to provide a mechanism which avoids the wrapping and folding of such banners or flags.